Soledad amiga
by HardLohve
Summary: Soledad es estar solo, solo es no tener amigos, amigos son aquellos capaces de sobrevivir a su influjo maldito. Mas como Bruno no conoce tal, el innato deseo de vivir del ser humano muere en su interior, bañado de vergüenza y silencio. Porque la soledad es su consuelo, su condena; su sujeción, su esclavitud. –Dedicado a Kristy SR, por el Amigo Invisible del foro Bajo la Luna Roja


Disclaimer: No soy J.A. Cotrina ni soy dueña de todo cuanto engloba Rocavarancolia. (De haber sido así, doy fe que ni Darío ni Alex hubieran muerto… hasta Esmael hubiera sobrevivido, xd).

**–…–…–**

Lunes. El sol asciende en el cielo durante una despejada mañana de finales de marzo, una mañana entre tantas ya vistas y repetidas en el calendario mensual de la ciudad, alcanzando en su trayecto la imponente fachada y silueta de un caserón situado a las afueras de Roma, Italia. Acodado en una de sus múltiples ventanas, un muchacho de estatura media y aparentes trece años, de pelo moreno corto y rizado y gafas de pasta gris que engrandecen sus ya de por si grandes ojos castaños lo contempla ascender en silencio, abiertas las vidrieras e intrusa en su cabello un aire frío y afilado.

Es un joven de cuerpo físico lo que se asoma a la ventana; un adulto en lo referente al resto de su persona. Un muchacho solo, perdido en un mundo de madurez prematura y desierto vasto que lo ha obligado a crecer tan deprisa como se erigen los muros de un corazón abandonado, asustado por volver a sufrir o a percibir cualquier otro contacto emotivo, sin mirar si lo hace bien o no, si se deja su parte humana en el camino.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento. Mirada bruñida, dorada, repleta de vida y arrogancia desde el alto pedestal del cielo contra la vacía, inexpresiva, monótona e imperturbable mirada del muchacho. El sol se propone a pasar de largo. Ahí no tiene cabida.

En ese caserón no hay rayo capaz de alumbrar la oscuridad que la cubre, no hay luz que llegue a los rincones solitarios que como hierba mala infectando a las aún no podridas, marchitan el alma del joven asomado. El invierno lleva instaurado en su vida sin permiso alguno. Llegó para congelarlo, persiste para neutralizarlo, perdurará para aislar sentimiento, sensibilidad y todo ápice de esperanza. Para enterrarlo vivo en el bosque de la soledad.

Pero se equivoca. Él no está solo. No. Porque él tiene una amiga. Una amiga fiel, leal, inseparable que conoce sus más secretos pensamientos. Una amiga que firma incomunicación y remata con aislamiento en la parte oculta e íntima de su pecho. Y es su única, antigua y más leal compañera.

Es una amiga que tiene por costumbre corroer el alma, ensombrecer el rostro, desangelar el corazón. Es una compañera que cada vez que aparece es para quedarse por mucho tiempo, siendo muy difícil que se aleje después. Es la madre que le ha visto crecer, que le ha impartido lecciones, que le ha protegido de una vida sin compañía. Ese chico es Bruno. Y su amiga un sentimiento. Y ese sentimiento es la soledad.

Con los párpados firmemente apretados, Bruno evoca el momento en que se hicieron tan amigos, la soledad y él. No. Más bien recuerda el día en que se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que a pesar de tener un pariente acogiéndolo en su casa, estaba -y sigue estando- solo en el mundo. Recién cumplidos los tres años, cuando aún asistía presencialmente a la escuela infantil, poseía ya una mente más ágil que la de sus compañeros, poco acorde a un niño de su edad. Bruno nunca pierde de vista esa clara mañana de colegio, más de ocho años atrás. La lleva siempre presente en la mente; el estigma de lo que es, el relicario del peligro que supone para cualquiera y a beneficio de sí mismo.

Ocho años antes. Entonces él estaba apunto de cumplir los cuatro y una mala pisada causó que resbalara escaleras abajo a inicios del recreo. Acabó ganándose un tobillo en una posición extraña y una aparatosa herida en la frente. Bruno sabe que no lloró ni chilló, que el dolor causado lo interiorizó como interiorizaba ya sus preguntas u opiniones ante su abuelo. La escasez de palabras y el deseo de camuflarse en el entorno para así no incordiar ni llamar la atención hacía de él un niño anormalmente tranquilo. Uno de los críos que habían formado círculo entorno a él, dio un paso hacia su dirección, tal vez curioso porque él no se quejara ni sollozara, tal vez compasivo de igual modo. Bruno cree que debió de romper alguna barrera de proximidad porque de pronto, y sin previo aviso, una expresión de desconcierto surcó su rostro. La última emoción que debió de sentir antes de caer fulminado a los pies de la misma escalera por la que minutos antes él había resbalado, medita Bruno mientras balancea el peso de su cuerpo sobre la punta de los pies, fulminado en apariencia vencido por una recaída de su ya enfermo corazón.

Bruno recuerda el modo en que el niño se asía el pecho con ambas manos, como si pretendiera retener ahí dentro a fuerza de apretar los puños algo que se removía por dentro y que quería salir, escapar. Pero su muerte no fue lo peor; Bruno lo sabe. Lo peor vino cuando una corriente salida de a saber dónde, se filtró en su magullado cuerpo, tirado todavía en mitad del suelo de la escalera, proporcionándole un bienestar y las energías de un vigor que nunca había sentido con anterioridad.

Ciego a las vistas del exterior, se aferra al alféizar de la ventana, recordando. En el momento justo en que el niño falleció, algo golpeó su conciencia con la fuerza de una pesada maza y, por un breve momento, un lapsus temporal entre dos segundos, el lugar entorno a ellos dos pareció detenerse, y su corazón, con él. Para cuando aparecieron los profesores auxiliares del recreo de la escuela, al auxilio del cuerpo del niño fallecido, el mundo había retomado su ritmo habitual e incesante, su giro abrumador. Pero algo cambió para siempre ahí. Algo que ya puede catalogar como el recurrente pensamiento suyo de que va a enloquecer de un momento a otro. Sí; un algo que era la formal presentación de la soledad.

Los días siguientes a ese suceso fueron los más extraños en la vida de Bruno. De ser considerado un niño callado y tranquilo, moldeable las más de las veces, de mente abierta y atención erizada, él pasó a ser el raro niño de la escuela. Eso ante el resto del elenco infantil. Ellos comenzaron a tratarle de manera diferente; por su parte, los profesores se limitaron a hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, porque se negaban a creer posible otra versión más oscura, más supersticiosa y desafortunada. En cambio a su abuelo no le costó sumar dos más dos e insinuar que Bruno fue el culpable de la muerte del otro niño, culpable por esa aura de mala suerte que había traído arrastrado de las tripas de su fallecida madre.

Permaneció despierto esa noche, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la acusación de su abuelo, sin poder dormir, atento al más mínimo murmullo del espacio como si pudiera oír los pasos de esa mencionada mala suerte deambulando por los laterales de su cuarto, esparciendo su tinta gafe en todas sus pertenencias. Bruno se recuerda yaciendo en la oscuridad, temblando bajo las sábanas, sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos por miedo a que la propia mala suerte viniera a cogerle la mano, retirarle el rostro. Y ese insomnio se vio repetido noches posteriores. Sin hablar; sin encontrar otro modo alternativo de limpiar su cabeza de dudas y exponer sus miedos y recelos. Bruno permanece asido a la ventana, perdido en cavilaciones de ese estilo.

A pesar de su negativa a entrar, el sol remolonea un rato más en los postigos del mirador. El muchacho asomado a ella abre de repente los ojos, yendo a clavar directamente la vista en los destellos de luces que trepan por las paredes para ir a detenerse ante el espejo y duplicar desde ahí su luminosidad. Bruno mira fijamente la nada, mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz de la mañana. Barre con la vista los pocos viandantes que circulan en la calle de abajo. En grupo o en pareja, charlando con el que tienen cerca o con el que oyen al otro lado del teléfono que tienen pegado al oído, da igual. La visión es la misma, se repite. Todos tienen a dónde dirigirse, alguien que los espera en un punto determinado y que los echará en falta si fallan a la cita, alguien que presencie, escuche y conteste a sus conversaciones.

Allí están. Vivos como siempre, riendo, hablando, y ahí está él, arriba, solo como siempre, observando sin saber qué significa ese ajetreo, envidiando sin saber que lo que siente por la vida de esos extraños es envidia. Tener a un sentimiento por toda compañía, a la soledad por amiga nunca ha sido fácil. Es como vivir escondido de la luz, en un pequeño paraje de una sombra que crece cuanto más tiempo transcurre, y no poder uno comunicarse con el resto del mundo, condenado a existir sin realmente vivir, a sobrevivir al giro incesante de la tierra sin mezclarse con el entramado y la coyuntura reclamada por el presente, parapetado tras la sombra alargada de esa amiga solitaria. En definitiva, permanecer junto a la soledad por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero a Bruno no le importa. Porque soledad es lo único que conoce. A ella es a quien se abraza inconscientemente, como muchas y tantas veces ha hecho desde que tiene memoria, intentando, de algún modo que su intelectual cerebro es incapaz de desmenuzar en racionamiento y lógica, volver a sentirse reconfortado en ese estilo fiel y retorcido, vacuo y sobrecargado que es la apatía.

Suspira, inhala y exhala, sin olvidarse de respirar. Respirar es la única concesión del mundo a la constatación de su presencia en los engranajes que la componen, expirar es el único escape que encuentra para suspirar. Así que inhala y exhala, vuelve a suspirar. El gesto continúa. Su significado redobla las implicaciones. Es la cínica broma de su vida, el pretexto perfecto para volver aún más prescindible, reemplazable e intrascendente su existencia, aún más pesado el aire de ése su suspiro denso, pesado, cansino, compuesto de lágrimas jamás derramadas.

Es la soledad su amiga, es la soledad la compañera traidora que lo empuja y encumbra al monte de la desesperación. Él lo sabe. La conoce. Y también sabe que lo suyo no es normal, que esa falta de empatía es algo inconcebible para el resto de la gente, según las miles y miles de novelas que ha leído. Pero Bruno lo tiene como algo natural, tan inherente como el aire en sus pulmones, tan característico como sus ojos marrones. Sabe que la soledad es ese silencio perpetuo e ininterrumpido que se agolpa entorno a él, proveniente de los muros y cimientos inmóviles de la casa, es ese frío que lo despierta por la mañana y lo arrulla cruelmente al ir a descansar.

Para Bruno, soledad significa que nadie de los que han habitado su mismo techo pregunte ni una sola vez, ni una durante los doce años que lleva viviendo ahí, cómo está, cómo se siente, qué anda pensando. La soledad es el contenido de un libro que muere en un recitar silencioso porque no hay nadie al lado a quien decirle qué se ha leído. La soledad es el silencio de un teléfono que nunca suena ni en cumpleaños ni en emergencias ni por algún afortunado error para preguntar por él, por su abuelo o por algún otro desconocido.

La soledad es mirar desde la ventana, sí, justo lo que él hace, el modo en que la gente sale a divertirse a la calle, cómo se mezclan y se funden con la muchedumbre sin que sobre ellos penda la maldición de la mala suerte, la mala suerte consumida en una tragedia mortal de unas esencias robadas.

La soledad también es querer dormir por siempre para nunca más volver a despertar. A fin de cuentas, qué más da si sueña o si está despierto, las pesadillas conocen muchas caras para saludarlo tanto de día como de noche. La soledad son doce aniversarios sin sus correspondientes celebraciones festivas, es esa congelación de emociones que posa su gélido tacto tras sus labios vírgenes, que alisa de toda expresión su cara.

La soledad es su amiga; la compañía obligada e impuesta de estanterías pesadas y libros ajados, la ilusión de encontrar algo nuevo en su tinta desconchada. Es ese sentimiento traicionero que no es sentido más que en una necesidad de un gesto, aunque tan solo sea uno, capaz de transmitir una emoción, un afecto.

También es ese veneno colado a hurtadillas en el vaso de zumo matutino, que abraza y abrasa el interior de su alma sin darse él cuenta de nada, es esa percepción de añoranza, de profunda falta, que no llega a desaparecer porque no se recuerda qué se añora, qué se llora, contra qué silencio sombrío se protege y a quién poder recurrir para que le dispense lo más parecido a un consuelo.

La soledad es sentir que el tiempo se ralentiza cuando quiere que apriete la marcha, que corre en las narices de una impotencia que no puede refrenar. Es tener la certeza de que nadie lo extrañaría si faltase algún día al comedor, que la comida que aguarda a ser ingerida está en un plato, en un vaso, en un par de cubiertos... sin presencia humana y reconfortante que valga; un plato de comida solitaria en una gran mesa instalada en un salón acallado, no poder hablar ni tener a alguien con quien desahogarse de lo bueno o lo malo del día.

La soledad es hablar a los libros caducos, deseando que estos puedan atender a su balbuceo, sobre el no poder recordar la última vez que alguien lo abrazó o le dedicó cualquier otra demostración de afecto; una biblioteca tan repleta de libros como rodeada de mutismo. La soledad es soñar que la lista de sus muertos aparezca a la mínima oportunidad, sin hacer distinción entre sueños de noche o sueños de siesta.

Bruno gira sobre los talones, de cara al gran lecho que como ataúd abierto, aguarda a que se tumbe de hinojos sobre él para esperar a la nada, transcurriendo horas muertas iguales a las anteriores, mientras siente que no es suficiente. ¿Para qué o para quién? Lo desconoce. Recuerda como esa noche, esa lejana noche de hace ocho años, cuando el sueño logró colarse en sus defensas, el niño asesinado apareció entre sus muertos, encabezando la fila de los asesinados de alguna forma con su poder desafortunado.

Bruno pierde la fuerza de creer en la vida, esa vida tan predispuesta a mostrar su ejemplo de algo válido mediante el ajetreo y la concurrencia que se avista al otro lado de los cristales de su dormitorio. Soledad es estar solo, solo es no tener amigos, amigos son aquellos capaces de sobrevivir a su influjo maldito. Y pocos hay capaces de eso.

De hecho, Bruno sólo conoce a un alguien a quien no le incordie. Y esa es su amiga, la soledad; su amiga piadosa, hipócrita por sus dos caras de soledad buscada y soledad impuesta, su amiga que promete no abandonarlo jamás. Ante esa confirmación, el innato deseo de vivir del ser humano muere en el interior de Bruno, bañado de vergüenza y silencio.

En ese desierto de infancia senil, ha aprendido a no depender de nadie. Ha comprendido que esa ala del caserón de su abuelo no es un hogar ni un refugio sino su prisión. Ha aprendido a sentirse solo y saberse solo y a gusto en esa soledad. Porque la soledad no es mala, sólo... algo paliativa, dependiente. Porque ella es su consuelo, su condena; su sujeción, su esclavitud.

La soledad es su amiga más impía… Su enemiga más devota y cruel.


End file.
